


Self Possession

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Sex, Belts, Biting, Choking, Cock Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Missy and Simm really let loose with each other, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Switching, Whipping, mutual demolishing of each other, self love, wrecking each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Missy and Simm have a moment alone in a barn on the colony ship. They utterly demolish each other. Pure smut, because those two just scream sex. Consensual mutual wish to absolutely sexually wreck each other.
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Missy
Kudos: 6
Collections: A Mayhem of Masters





	Self Possession

He turned to regard her as she entered the barn, nether spoke a word as she pushed the large wooden door doors closed behind her, crossing the hay covered ground to stop just out of arms reach from him. She was keeping him guessing, working hard to keep her barriers up and remain quite unreadable to him. Danger crackled in the air around them, every step that brought them loser together seem to make the universe scream that they were wrong, impossible, inappropriate. 

They loved it.

The electricity that the screaming timelines created, felt only by them, just sent constant ripples of arousal through him. He _knew_ it did the same to her, perhaps being older she had managed to control it with more ease, less consuming lust. Or perhaps she was also desperate to relieve the increasingly unbearable tension that made it quite hard to focus on the crisis around them. 

He smirked, turning and brushing loose straws of hay away before taking a seat on a hay bale and watching her with interest. 

“Got my note then sis,” he said. 

“Glad I get smarter with age, what do you want?”

“Well, _you_ ,” he said, amused. 

“Oh, I see. So you have invited me here for what? Sex in a drafty barn? How very appealing.”

He smirked and shook his head. “You keep denying yourself then sis. I know you feel it too, we’re making the universe spark just being near each other, I’m not one to pass up an opportunity.”

“And you think I’m just going to take my clothes off the moment we're alone? The ego I had!”

“Still have, I’m betting it’s even bigger. Go on sis, I know there’s a great body under all those layers, we always come out quite perfect. Let’s take care of ourselves.”

Missy laughed dismissively, shaking her head as she made a move to turn around. Walk away from him. Dismiss his very reasonable and understandable suggestion. He wasn’t passing up on the opportunity and he knew she didn’t want to either. 

“Sit on my lap,” he said. Looking rather too smug as he sat back, tugging at the zipper to his trousers with total expectation that she would just do what he said. She turned around slowly to face him, and simply laughed. 

He looked so offended that it only made her laugh more, how delicious it felt to offend him.

"Really think you can click your fingers and I'll do what you say?"

"Works for the Doctor," he said, triumphantly.

That stung. Now she was angry. Waves of intensity and indignance coursing through her. He felt it and he liked it. He could almost taste her anger and suddenly he wanted his mouth on her, his hands groping in exploration as he drove a knee between her thighs. He really found himself quite stunning.

"Be a good _pet_ and sit on your Masters lap," he spat, the danger in the air all around them.  
  
She tensed, working hard to maintain a nonchalant demeanour, it would not do to let him know he was getting to her. She needed to keep a step ahead of him all the time and not get caught up in his games. She remembered them only too well, if only her memories of this time were clearer than a distorted jumbled mess. The timelines really didn’t like to converge like this, and the air seemed to fizz around them almost painfully, the the closer they became, whether anger, mutual amusement, or screaming lust. She was almost overpowered by the intensity of the arousal she felt and decided that working through their...little issue, might be the only solution to the ever growing headache the timelines were causing her.

She sighed, sounding almost bored as she hitched her skirts up and walked toward him, straddling his lap as she sat almost distractedly. He pulled his cock out, grasping her hips and forcefully rubbed her against him. She merely rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed deeper.

"Sorry.. are you BORED?"

"Little bit, its fine - you carry on, I'm working out equations in my head for for lower lift modifications."

He didn’t speak, only the way his muscles hardened under his coat - his whole body tense with anger at her dismissal of him, showed her she had got to him. She felt a flash of victory as she shifted on his lap, her bare sex rubbing against the shaft of his cock, teasing, tempting almost robotically as she rested her elbows on his shoulders, inspecting her nails.

“We need access to a service lift, why fight an ever evolving army when we should be looking for a way out? ”she mused.

“Can you focus on what matters right now Missy?!” he said, utterly offended. 

“Mmm, yes, you’re right dearest, we should plan a weapons strategy in case they catch us up when we find a way out.”

“I meant THIS!” he said, one hand grasping her hip so hard that fingers dug in to her flesh painfully, the other snaked up her back and took a big handful of her hair, pulling hard as he tugged her head backwards, exposing her smooth, unmarked throat. He contemplated biting her, how intriguing it would be to taste her blood in his mouth, watch it trickle down her neck, his tongue following the thin red trail down her flesh.

“Oh,” she said, staring up at the ceiling now, not moving her hips in the slightest and feeling waves of frustration rolling off him. "I suppose it’s tempting, you clearly are quite taken with me.”

“As you are with _me_ sis,” he said, tugging her hair harder, then harder again as he contemplated wrenching her coat open and tearing her blouse to get to what she was hiding under so many layers. He decided instead to release her hip and shove two fingers straight inside her, a dark lust filling him as she let out a guttural growl. 

“Better dearest, less talk now, show me what you want to do to yourself,” she said, excitement and lust in her gaze as she smiled.

“I want to fucking demolish you sis,” he said. 

Missy laughed, moving fast, scratching his wrist in a deep red line until he released her hair as she raised her hips and ground down again against his hand, grabbing his hair, yanking his head to the side and placing a hard bite against the side of his throat. “Mmm, might be a shame to waste the moment my dearest Master.”

“I’m gonna fuck you senseless,” he said, wincing in pain. “Hurt you, mark you everywhere I can and make you cry out for me.”

“Mmmm, promises promises, stop with the big talk and do it then, but remember,” she said, smirking as she took his lower lip between her teeth and murmured hungrily, threatening to draw blood. “I know how much you like pain too.”

“I’m gonna wreck you sis,” he said.

“Go fuck yourself,” she said, laughing as she released his hair and wrenched his coat open, taking a litte care because she always had loved that coat, but tore at his shirt, ripping it open, her hands straight on his nipples, pinching hard before twisting, as he retaliated by curling his fingers inside her and sliding them out, swiping them against her ass before changing tactic, and pressing hard against her until she ground back against him, eager as he shoved one and then two fingers, into her ass. 

She ground down against him, throwing her head back as she moaned, taking her pleasure for a while before she took him by surprise as she jolted up, shoving him straight down and onto his back, straddling his thighs as she quickly slid his belt from the loops and flexed it in front of him, her eyes filled with challenge and fight now. He laughed as she slid the belt around his neck, tightening it with a very hard pull before pushing his trousers all the way down and arranging her skirts neatly around their bare flesh as he kicked his trousers off and to the ground. 

“Maybe I’ll walk you like a pet on a leash with your belt tightened around your cock. Would you like that dearest?” she whispered, the flames from the nearby lantern dancing in her eyes. “Would you like me lead you by your cock?”

“Fuck sis, yes, but not before I make you kneel and beg for my cock.”

“Not gonna happen,” she said, “not unless you make me, and thus far all you’re doing is lying underneath me being _all_ needy.”

“ _Needy_?” he said in disgust, bucking his hips and throwing her off him in one smooth movement, rolling over and pinning her down with his bodyweight, a rush of adrenalin as he momentarily winded her, taking the opportunity to pin her wrists down as he hovered above her, regarding her with fascination as she laughed before crashing his mouth down against hers, kissing her bruisingly hard, his tongue forcing her mouth open as he tasted her. His other hand shoved straight between her legs, not bothering to give her a moment before pushing two, then four fingers into her and pulling in and out as hard as he possibly could. She was soaked for him and he felt a rush of lust and possessiveness as her stretched her and she moaned in a heady mix of pleasure and pain.

She groaned in protest as he pulled his fingers out, gripping her hair and hip as he pulled her down to the ground and flipped her over onto her stomach, placing a foot on her lower back to immobilise her as he released the belt from his neck and doubled it, holding tightly as he brought it down hard. She stayed still, only the smallest gasp of surprise at his move and that was nowhere even close to what he needed. He needed her writhing under him, wet and in pain and desperate for him to fuck her. She had an impressive pain threshold that shouldn't have surprised him, but he laid into her, the belt smacking down hard and unforgiving across her ass and the backs of her thighs, deep red stripes soon covering every inch of her flesh. He heard a slight murmur from her but she really wasn't screaming, just remaining very still. 

He stopped abruptly, breathless and suddenly filled with a sense of regret that she may have passed out on him. He almost smacked her again when she gave a deep sigh, just for making him question himself. 

“Getting bored down here, if you’re gonna whip me, do it right, or shall I demonstrate?” she said, sounding nothing but amused.

He growled in indignation, his foot providing just the right amount of pressure on her lower back, a perfectly measured force that wouldn't cause any damage but would effectively immobilise her. He brought the belt down harder and harder against her ass and thighs, her skin turning to a mess of angry red stripes, darkening as his strikes bruised her flesh. She held out valiantly well, impressively, until finally she pulled her arms underneath her, balling her fists and pressing her forehead hard against them as she let out a low whimper. 

He felt utterly victorious as he struck her in a final vicious flurry, making her shift and squirm and struggle to stay still until he threw the belt down to the ground, dropping down and straddling her hips as his hands worked in vain to release her corset.

“Get up, strip,” he said, intending to sound dominant but sounding far more frustrated with the complexity of her clothing.

Missy got to her feet and turned to face him, breathless, laughing, a small trickle of blood on her lip where she had clearly bitten her lip to prevent herself from crying out. She looked utterly gorgeous, dishevelled and incredibly aroused.

“Anything you say,” she said, smirking. “ _Master_.”

He closed his eyes, an absolute rush of lust and heat and power at his own name being spoken to him by his other self. 

She worked her clothes quickly, quite clearly as eager as he was, if not more, considering the way she turned, dropping her skirt to display the deep red and slight purple welts that his belt had kissed her flesh with. She pulled the strings of her corset, turning slowly and clasping her hands almost demurely in front of her as she met his eyes. 

“Everything to your liking, _Master?_ ”

“Fuck, when you say our name like that,”

“I know,” she whispered. “I want you naked too.”

“Not yet sis, you get a turn after...if you think you can make me that is?”

“Oh you know I can dearest, I know exactly what all your naughty, secret desires are,” she said, stepping forward and smirking at him, knowingly. 

He tutted and grabbed her hair, pulling her close as his hand drew back and slapped her bruised ass, hard. “Now now sis, don't make me punish you again, not sure your ass can take much more but then, I’m sure I can find somewhere else to whip you.”

She moaned in arousal as he marched her to a stack of hay bales, the force of his grip on her hair causing a sharp pain against her scalp that sent waves of excitement though her as he shoved her down, bending her over and forcefully spreading her legs, giving no warning as he pushed inside her, burying himself as deeply as he could with a satisfied sigh. 

“Universe hasn't gone boom dearest, but hurry up and get to it or it might. Paradoxical mess and all,” Missy purred then gave a squeal followed by a laugh as his hands slipped under her, grasping both breasts hard as he raised her up slightly and began fucking into her hard and fast, slamming against her sore ass with as much force as he could muster, determined to leave every inch of her so sore that she wouldn't stop thinking about him. 

She made the most delicious sounds, the rougher he treated her the wetter she became and with thoughts of how he would one day switch places and learn how it felt to be so roughly fucked by himself, he came hard, pumping into her before pulling out as his cum leaked down her inner thighs. He swiped his hand between her legs before wrenching her back up again and pushing his fingers into her mouth. She twisted around, shifting until he was turned around and she stood in front of him, her gaze locked with his as she sucked every drop from his fingers, swirling her tongue round his finger tips before licking her lips, inching back and laughing, her palms flat against his chest as she shoved him, so hard and unexpectedly that he stumbled backwards.

“Not nice sis, hate to have to get really nasty with you,” he said, excited by her change of tactic.

“Oh please, please do, not every day we have an opportunity like this, but I hate to be the one to point out the approaching danger, our time might be limited and I _know_ you want your mistress to own you, don't you dearest?”

He swallowed, how seamless they could switch between ownership and owner, he wanted nothing more than to get to his TARDIS and run away with her - explore every dark, twisted fantasy they held, just the two of them, destroying each other with no one to stop them. 

“Now, I do believe I asked you a question,” she said, not even wincing as she walked toward him, despite how very sore he knew she was, 

  
"Do it sis," he said, eyes alive with passion and danger. 

She smirked as she climbed onto the hay bale, grabbing a length of rope and flinging it over her shoulder, his belt soon tight around his wrists as she looped the rope an iron panel, securing him quite effectively. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt the roughness of rope around his cock and he tried to sit up, a flash of urgency shooting through him and if he dared to admit, a momentary panic as she prevented him from moving, her bare foot slamming into his chest with just enough force to slightly wind him and hold him in place as she tied the rope snugly around his cock, the long length held in her hand and she stepped off his chest and looked down at him with the most evil gaze he had ever seen. 

He wanted her to devour him.

Missy sat astride his thighs, leaning down, the rope held tightly in her hand as she spoke with a tone that absolutely owned him.

“Do you want your mistress to hurt you?”

“Yes, fuck, yes you now I do,” he said. 

His eyes widened as she dropped down over him, sinking her teeth into his collar bone and pulled the rope, his leg kicked out at her at the pain in his cock, missing wildly. 

“Then ask me _nicely_ and say my name.”

“Mistress, my Master, fuck me, make it hurt sis.”

She let the rope go slack before smirking and pulling it again, waiting until he arched his back and cried out in pain before she released him again, their eyes meeting, both breathless and excited.

"Well, you did ask nicely dear," she said as she slid the rope from his throbbing cock, shifting up and dropping down astride him as she sunk down on now quickly hardening cock as she began to ride him hard. He fucked up against her hips, marvelling out how fast she had got him hard again and laughing in delight as her hands gripped his throat, tightening with determination, her eyes dark and dangerous as she laughed along with him.

“Mi….Mis,” he tried to take a breath, her grip so enduring as she rode him, that he moved way beyond the sensation of her hands around his throat, to his secondary bypass wavering. 

“Something you want honey? Maybe I’ll make you go pop, have you regenerate while I fuck you until I end up with a brand new shiny me, naked and at my mercy. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?”

She released his throat, eyes alight with the thrill of their game as he gasped, taking breaths before meeting her eyes as she slowed her relentless ride just enough to wait for his reply. 

“That’s fucking hot,” he said, not even contemplating his own demise might be involved in the scenario. 

They both broke into ecstatic laughter as she came, clamping tightly around his cock in pulses of absolute possession, not moving until she was absolutely spent and she looked at him with complete ownership and demanded that he come inside her again. He came at her words, at her command, pumping into her as she scratched red angry paths with her nails, deep over his bare chest. She climbed off once he was spent, rolled over onto her back, then with a wince and hiss at the pain in her ass, rolled back onto her side, which only brought a fresh wave of laughter from them both. She reached up to release his wrists, both still laughing hard as the door opened, unheard amidst the hilarity they both somehow found at having demolished each other. The Doctor’s footsteps were the unexpected icing on their rather prohibited cake, but his voice of disapproval gave them both a fresh wave of arousal in an instant. 

“We have an army to fight, an impossible army we might not survive and you two are in here, doing....THIS!”

The Master slipped his hands behind his head casually, the throbbing pain in his cock making him feel fresh arousal as he tried not to look at either of them and think about how he and Missy could take the Doctor and have some very interesting games.

Missy chewed her lip with a coy smile. 

The Doctor shook his head, “maybe, you could put some clothes on and help.”

“Be right there,” Missy said, looking around with a frown and a wave of unexplained guilt as she met his disapproving gaze. “Just need to find my clothes. You go ahead. we'll just..”

“Clean up in here,” the Master said, smirking at the disapproval that was practically rolling off the Doctor. “You know if we’re all gonna die, you may as well have some fun, play with me and sis.”

The Doctor turned around and froze, his gaze on the barn door, Missy in his peripheral vision, stopping mid movement at the Masters suggestion, her blouse in her hand as she waited to see if he would relent. 

The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before continuing out the door, refusing to acknowledge how hard it seemed to move, forcing himself to walk away from them. The barn door slammed behind him and his footsteps quickly disappeared into the darkness as they instinctively began to dress each other with the greatest of affection, smoothing out creases and peppering kisses in random places as they showered each other with compliments. 

  
  



End file.
